


Succubus Venom and Siren Blood

by kestra_troi



Series: Scott's Multiverse of Daddies [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Scott, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dubious Consent, Facials, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Gratuitous Smut, Internal Monologue, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, POV Alan Deaton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: You know how this story goes: Scott gets his with a unique lust-fueling drug. Deaton helps him through it. Smut happens!This is part 4 in a series of unconnected vignettes centering on Scott and his various relationships with older men.





	Succubus Venom and Siren Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italics are Alan’s internal monologue/thoughts.
> 
> I've wanted to write something for this pairing for a long while. And now, I finally have! I'm exhilarated and so pleased, even though it is kinda rushed. I wrote it today and I am posting it today. That's how I roll. Sometimes.
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!

In Exam Room 3, the air conditioning kicked on above their heads. Alan shuddered from the sudden chill despite still being fully dressed, while Scott, naked from head to toe on the cold bare floor, didn’t seem to notice at all. Alan gazed down at the young man between his legs: cheeks flushed and hollowed, temples lined with beads of sweat, lips thinned as they stretched around his thick cock, and a long, drying glob of come stretching from his forehead down to the bridge of his nose.

 _Dermal absorption? Ineffectual._ Alan sighed. _Not unexpected._ “Would you like to take a break, Scott? Perhaps call one of your friends?”

His questions garnered no response. Scott continued to suckle the head of his cock, almost joyfully. “Mood alteration is common with these sorts of toxins. The lowering or total removal of inhibitions is also typical.”

Softly, Alan brushed some of Scott’s sweat-damp hair off to the side and carefully pushed the young man away. Scott mewled pitifully, reaching up to take hold of Alan’s flaccid cock. Alan gently rebuffed him. Scott looked up at him, confused, his eyes momentarily flashing a dim, hazy red.

“Hm,” Alan muttered. _Affection of eyeshine. Not completely unheard of, but unusual._ “Scott, how are you feeling?”

“Good!” Scott beamed his normal grin, bright and cheerful, seeming almost normal, except the slight slur to his words. “Really good!”

“I am sure you do.” Alan quietly tutted as Scott leaned down to take him back in his mouth. “Would you like me to call someone? Stiles, perhaps? O would you like me to call Derek back?”

“No.” Scott’s brow furrowed, he seemed to struggle with his words. “I want to be here. With you.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” Alan mentioned neutrally. Scott smiled again, mischievously, playfully. _Potential imprinting. Caused by my proximity or by latent attraction?_ “This could be the result of some Siren-ic enzyme interaction. Their bodily fluids were often used in love potions and fertility charms.”

Supremely uninterested, Scott sat back on his haunches, apparently giving up hope of wrapping his lips around Alan’s cock again. Instead he wrapped his lips around the older man’s fingers: pointer first, then the middle one as well. He locked his eyes on Deaton and sucked the digits in his mouth suggestively.

“Scott, I think we can safely assume that the dermal application hasn’t been successful in neutralizing the toxin.” _If I am the proper target of his imprinting at all._ “But given Derek’s account of your behavior upon infection and your lack of interest in him when he brought you in, I believe we may have to take further options I’d hoped to avoid.”

Scott hummed, taking the fingers deeper, all the way down to the webbing; deepthroating them in a way he could never hope to achieve with his inexperience and Alan’s girth. “Oral ingestion seems to be the most logical progression. Intimate contact did seem to satisfy you. At the very least.”

Withdrawing his fingers from the young Alpha’s mouth, Alan tilted his chin upwards, so that they could look into each other’s eyes without the attempt at flirtatious seduction. _I’m not as young as I used to be. Still need a bit more time to recover._ “Scott, I’m going to need you to focus. I’m going to need your help.”

“Okay…” Scott frowned, obviously unenthused about the lack of sex currently occurring.

“I am willing to let you service me, but I require you to be patient. Can you do that for me?”

“Okay,” Scott repeated. His tone did little to reassure Alan. _Cognitive impairment. Probably will worsen the longer he remains intoxicated. Wolfsbane must be inhibiting his regenerative powers._

Affecting a kindly concerned manner, Alan guided Scott downwards by the back of the head. Scott tittered excitedly. “Here,” Alan said, holding his penis away from his testicles. Scott tried to catch the head of his cock with his lips, but Alan directed him lower. “Please, put these in your mouth.”

“Okay.” Alan could feel Scott smile against his skin. The younger man ran his nose along the seam of Alan’s testicles and sweetly kissed the sac before taking the left one into his mouth.

Almost immediately the tingling returned. _Passed from his saliva,_ Alan mused. _A secretion caused by the toxin most likely. Something to stimulate the male reproductive system._ “Could be the excretion of a succubus or a similar creature. Succubus venom not only brought on paralysis, but is also thought to have acted as a stimulant for the production of testosterone. This hyper-functionality is what ultimately brought on the symptoms of fatigue and weakness. In some extreme cases, even death.” 

 _I doubt Scott can produce enough of the venom to actually cause me harm, but it is intriguing. Succubus venom is incredibly rare. The tracking and extraction process undoubtedly took years._ “He was quite a skilled toxicologist this hunter of ours. He might have had plans to operate a breeding program of some kind. A healthy, young Alpha would make a reasonable first test subject. I am deeply sorry that this has happened to you, Scott.”

“I’m not,” Scott mumbled. He laved his former boss’ balls with great, wet affection.

“Can you explain, Scott?”

“I—I missed you,” Scott admitted, pressing his nose into the patch of pubic hair partly revealed by Alan’s undone zipper. Scott practically purred. “Your scent. So good. Safe. So good.”

 “So, attraction could have been a factor in imprinting,” Alan pondered aloud mostly to himself. _Poor Scott. Coming to terms with bisexual attraction is difficult enough for a young man, but to be forced to expose such feelings…Just terrible. And underserved._

“Scott, I think we’ve waited long enough,” Alan announced. _I haven’t felt this conspicuously aroused in decades. It has been a long time since I’ve engaged in this sort of behavior. A worthy cause to bend the rules. Perhaps this toxin has transmittable effects?_

Scott wasted no time, now that he’d been given permission. He grasped Alan’s thick cock and held it aloft, grinning from ear to ear as he licked it like a lollipop, from root to tip. He put his mouth to use suckling the head and a bit more, but he couldn’t take much.

 _Not yet,_ a rudely intrusive voice said. Alan shook his head. _But he is enthusiastic._ Alan took Scott’s hands in his and led them to his shaft. Scott caught on quickly enough. With his mouth working in tandem with his hands, the young man had the former emissary harder than steel.

“Scott, have you ever been with a man, sexually?” The young man shook his head, refusing to take his lips off Alan now that he had him where he wanted him. _Like a dog with a bone._ “Well, I don’t know how much of this you understand or if you will even remember, but I am honored to be the first. I just wish it wasn’t happening under these circumstances.”

Alan cupped the back of Scott’s head lightly, adding a slight pressure. Scott took more into his mouth, but his jaw seemed stretched to its limit already. Dutifully, he stayed in that position though, swirling his tongue over the head of Alan’s cock and into the slit, then around the sides.

 _Experimenting with sensations,_ Alan deduced as he slumped into his chair. The tension left his shoulders as his orgasm slowly built. _What he’s missing in technique he certainly makes up for with passion. Intoxicated, feverish passion, but nonetheless…_ Alan could feel the heat swarming through his body. _No doubt due to prolonged exposure. The sooner this is concluded the better._

Focusing on the sensations in his body, Alan slipped into a deeper awareness, a meditative state he hadn’t utilized since his own experimentations as a young man. From here he could have much better control of the situation and his bodily reactions.

Working in conjunction with his eager former intern, he brought himself to the edge of ejaculation rather quickly. “You will swallow every drop, Scott. Waste none of it.”

Scott moaned, and nodded his assent. Alan slowed his breathing and brought all his attention to bear on his impending orgasm. _If this doesn’t work…_ Alan contracted his muscles, allowed his orgasm to proceed, but with only a minimized release. Scott groaned ardently and kept his lips sealed around the throbbing head spurting warm come into his mouth.

Obediently, he didn’t miss a drop. 

Alan relaxed, while Scott continued to suckle him as he gradually softened once again. Scott rested his head against Alan’s thigh, evidently tired. Alan shifted his feet and his left foot slid in some sort of watery puddle that hadn’t been there before.

 _Scott’s release, most likely._ He lifted his foot to survey the damage and saw come glistening on the sole and side of his shoe. _I didn’t even feel it._ Alan didn’t frown exactly, but his mood definitely soured. _I may not be in as complete control as I thought._ “Scott, how do you feel now?”

The gurgle Scott made seemed positive, but his condition didn’t seem to be improved. “We need to give it time,” Alan declared. “If release is what will purge your system, then perhaps we have already succeeded.”

His statement received no response either verbal or physical. Scott could merely concentrate on the fleshy appendage in his mouth and little else. Alan took the silence gratefully and waited patiently for any evidence one way or the other.

_If this didn’t work, the only other option I know of would be anal suffusion. And if Scott has never been with another man, then that would require a slow, gradual preparation. Would I be able to keep him under control if that’s the case? Can I keep myself under control?_

Sharply exhaling, Alan glanced around the exam room. _I have built this place, this life carefully and by the spoon. Brick by brick. I have worked as an emissary for a major American pack and run a mildly successful business. Nothing can destroy my self-control._

Resolved, Alan looked down at Scott’s tattered clothing lying in pieces and strewn across the floor haphazardly. Little else belied the intensity and inexplicability of their situation. Scott became more insistent again. Alan sighed almost without a sound. _Oral consumption. FAILED._

“Scott, I know you said you have never been with another man sexually, but have you ever experimented with anal stimulation?” If Scott had a response, he didn’t seem capable of expressing it now. He sat on his knees, whining determinedly trying to coax Alan into another erection. “We may be running out of time.”

 _On to Plan C, then I suppose._ “Scott, I’m going to need you to detach,” Alan stated dispassionately. He explained, “If we are to proceed to the next stage I need to grab supplies.”

Alan tried to stand. Scott grabbed his by the hips and shoved him back down. His eyes, hazier than before, flashed red as he pinned his former boss to his chair. The young Alpha even growled lowly, in a clear, animalistic warning.

 _It seems the time for conversation is over,_ Alan glumly thought. _But_ , _I know how to deal with wild animals._

Calmly, Alan petted Scott on the head, shushing him soothingly. Eventually, Scott seemed to relax. Alan continued his ministrations, gradually sliding his hand lower down Scott’s back. Scott murmured wordlessly in appreciation. _Reciprocation._

In time, Alan’s broad hands rested on Scott’s ass. _Without the proper lube my only recourse is spit, but that is hardly sufficient for a young man’s first time. But we’ve no time to waste._ Alan quickly sucked his finger into his mouth and reached down to test Scott’s anus. Alan’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. Meanwhile, Scott moaned and wriggled at the touch, purposefully sucking Alan’s cock again.

Alan brought his hand up to his face. _Anal emission._ On his finger, drops of a mysterious warm, viscous slick glimmered in the fluorescent light. _What on Earth could cause anal emissions?_ Alan cautiously took a whiff of his finger, but his human nose detected no specific scent.

“Most unusual,” Alan grumbled. “Perhaps this needn’t be as painful as I thought.”

Spreading Scott’s cheeks apart, Alan took to probing the younger man’s hole with his fingers. First one, then more, stretching him, prepping Scott to take a very wide intrusion. By the noises Scott made he apparently approved.

Only after Scott ably took four of his fingers did Alan deem him ready. “I’d prefer not to have intercourse on the floor, Scott,” he said methodically. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 _Anymore than I will. That I am!_ Alan retracted his four fingers and Scott whimpered. As swiftly as he could Alan yanked Scott of his engorged cock and stood up, bringing the younger man with him. Not expecting the sudden move, Scott put up little resistance.

Taking this opportunity, Alan manhandled Scott onto the examination table. _At least this has some padding._ Alan laid a bewildered Scott down on his back and raised his legs until his knees met his heaving chest.

Up close, Alan could see the slick erupting from Scott’s pink, already somewhat swollen hole. Scott recovered. His claws extended and his eyes glowed. Understanding the need for decisive action, Alan shoved three of his fingers back into his former employee. The intrusion had the intended effect: Scott immediately settled.

“I’m worried this will hurt you, but I also worry that this toxin has been in your system too long,” Alan elucidated. “I don’t have all the answers, and I am not at all certain that this is will be the antidote, but I don’t know what else to try.”

The examination table not being designed for human dimensions left little room for Alan to maneuver. He climbed on top of the flat surface and had to fold Scott over to make enough room for himself. His spit-slick cock slid easily around the crack of Scott’s naturally yet unnaturally lubricated anus. Scott thrashed under him, grunting desperately and trying to raise his ass up to meet the expected thrust.

“Normally, I would never consider bedding a person without their verbal consent, but I think these may count as extenuating circumstances. Forgive me, Scott,” Alan whispered as he tried to slip the meaty head of his cock into his former pupil.

As stretched as Scott’s virginal hole was, it was only with some difficulty that Alan manage to pop the tip of his manhood passed the slippery rim. Scott shuddered beneath him and Alan paused concern clear in his eyes. “Am I hurting you?”

Scott’s head lolled side to side, his eyelashes fluttering spasmodically as his eyes rolled back in his head. He gaped, open mouthed, and Alan uncertain, but unwilling to risk such an indecorous, dishonorable death for his favorite person in the world, pressed on.

To his credit, Scott took everything Alan had, moaning and whining the entire time. Bottoming out, Alan gave Scott time to adjust to the alien intrusion. When he went to pull out, Scott hurriedly grabbed his ass and pulled him back down. _I suppose that is as close to a yes as I will get tonight…_

Alan fucked Scott. Not gracefully, not honorably, not tenderly, but he got the job done. Scott squirmed under him, noisier than Alan had ever known him. Scott ejaculated twice before Alan even came close, shooting his watered-down load all over his face and chest. But in due time, Alan achieved his goal.

Heaving a quiet sigh and with a great deal of concentration Alan erupted magnificently; he left nothing behind and literally gave his all. In his entire life, Alan had never climaxed so hard, for so long, with so much to show for it.

He was overflowing. Come seeped into his clothes, ruining them completely and sweat poured down his face. He gasped for breath as if he had run a marathon. Below him, Scott seemed better already. Alan peered into his eyes and he saw Scott there again in brief momentary flashes. He no longer seemed to be sweating and feverish.

Almost regretfully, Alan descended from his position. He tucked his flaccid penis back into his slacks and zipped the waterlogged material back up. He helped Scott straighten out on the examination table and watched him silently.

Only a matter of minutes passed and Scott sat up, understandably muddled, but aware nonetheless. “I think it would be good for you to rest, Scott. I’ll fetch some water, so we can rehydrate.”

Scott nodded, and Alan left. He returned to Exam Room 3 with two water bottles and a change of clothes for Scott. He found Scott standing naked in the middle of the room examining the useless rags his clothes had become. Alan handed him the water first and then the replacement clothes. “What happened?”

“I think its best if you went home, Scott,” Alan suggested. “Go home. Shower, eat, and meet me back here tomorrow. I’ll explain then.”

“Oh-kay,” Scott mumbled.

“How do you feel, Scott?”

Scott shrugged. “I don’t know…kinda like I’m leaking or something. Kinda empty?”

“Do you remember the hunter in the Preserve tonight?”

“Yeah, he shot me with something.”

“Yes. He did,” Alan confirmed. “I believe we have taken care of the situation, but if you have any strange symptoms I want you to call me immediately.”

“My ass is sore,” Scott mentioned. “Like, uh, the inside. Does that count as a strange symptom?”

“I’ll see tomorrow,” Alan reiterated. “Nine in the morning before the clinic opens.”

Scott rubbed his cheek and shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. “Yeah, um, alright. I’ll…see you then.”

“Until then.” Alan walked Scott out of the clinic and left him in Stiles’ tender mercies.

He remained behind, watching the taillights disappear down the street. The night air was cool, but humid and did nothing to ease Alan’s discomfort. _Of all the many things I have done over the years this is by far the most unusual. Unusual, unwelcome, yet not altogether unpleasant, I’m ashamed to say._

"Tomorrow," he reminded himself. "Tomorrow." 


End file.
